The mysterious girl
by Rabid Smurf-182
Summary: This is my second fanfic. This one is a lot better then the first one. It has great fighting parts but its not finished yet.
1. Default Chapter

She ran with the taste of blood fresh in her mouth. Why did they always come and fight her? She climed wobbly into her Gundam,The Shadow Moon.She flew trying to out wit the people following her. Finally she lost them. Unfortuantly the fight didn't cease there. A new person was shooting at her. She shot a couple of shots but it was no good they had surrounded her. She tryed to escape but there was no way out.Finnally a shot came and the Gundam fell quickly to the ground. The pilots who were shooting at her, the Oz pilots, came to see if they had finished the job. They looked at the girls limp body lying there motionless. They quickly ran off. For days she lie there in pain. She couldn't move her legs were broken so she tryed to scream. No one came. She was about to lose all hope when she saw a light in the sky. It was another Gundam. She grabbed the gun with the remaining strength and shot into the air. She was not afriad of death so she made that clear to the pilot. When the Gundam landed and a brown haired man came out.   
  
"I am not afraid of death so kill me if you wish." she said while looking into the pilots eyes.  
  
"As you wish." said the man while knocking her against the head with his gun. She fainted.   
  
When she woke up a blonde man was sitting next to her with a warm cloth in his hands. The girl shuttered and attempted to stand up. It was no use she was too weak.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not an enemy. My name is Quatre. Trowa brought you in. He said you looked pretty banged up." said the blonde man.   
  
"Shadow Moon! Where is my Gundam? Did he destroy it? Don't let him have destroyed it." the girl stated.  
  
"Heh heh don't worry he didn't destroy it. Its here being repaired." said Quatre. Just then a boy with a long braide came in.   
  
"So I see shes awake. Some Gundam she has. Its barly scratched." he said.   
  
"Thats because its programmed to repeir itsself." the girl said.   
  
The braided boy was shocked. "How the hell did you get it to do that?"   
  
"Easy just...." she stoppped. "Its nothing..Just leave it be for a coupple of days and it'll be fine" she said while pounding her head into the pillow. Quatre and the boy looked at her.   
  
"When should she be better Quatre?" said the braided boy.  
  
"She should be O.K. tommorow shes been asleep awhile. Keep an eye on her while I make the food." he said. Quatre quietly leaving the room.   
  
"Whats your name?" the girl said.  
  
"Huh..oh I'm Duo Maxwell. Who might you be?" the boy said.   
  
"Aren't you from Oz?" the girl said.   
  
"No! We're trying to get them." Duo said standing up.   
  
"Oh..I'm sorry..My name is Erica. Last I remember I was fighting OZ pilots I'm sorry." said the girl slowly. She stopped, tears were streaming down her cheeks.   
  
Duo put his hand on her sholder "Hey its O.K. I didn't mean to yell." She stopped and said.   
  
"When can I get out of this bed? I can't stay here long I have people who are probably worried. I need to go as soon as I can. Your good deads will not go un paid. Name the price and you may have it." said Erica looking into Duo's coal blue eyes.   
  
"We don't want any money." said Duo holding her back.  
  
"Then let me and my freinds join you to battle the Oz. I must thank you somehow. This is the only way I can think of. Please..." exclaimed Erica with deep meaning.  
  
"I'll ask the others. Maybe you could. But if not you have to leave, understand. I am sorry." said Duo getting up to leave.   
  
"Duo wait. Do you have a phone I need to tell my freinds I'm O.K?" said Erica attempting to move over.  
  
"Yeah just stay there." stated Duo going into the other room. He got the phone and handed it to Erica. He sat down next to her. Erica dialed the phone quickly, Duo couldn't see the numbers she pushed.  
  
"Hello, Michelle. Yeah its me. I'm O.K. some boys helped me. How are the others. Good. Listen I'll be coming back tommorow but I have something to ask you. I have to see if its alright first before I ask you. O.K. Thank you. Tell everyone I'm O.K. and that I send my love. Bye." she said.  
  
He could only hear muffles in the backround and he couldn't make them out. She handed him the phone and said Thanks again.  
  
"So how many friends would be willing to join us?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"Well there's three. Stephanie who pilots the Shadow Cat. Then there's Michelle who pilots the Tiger Scythe. Finnally there's Jenifer who pilots the Sakame. Michelle is hyper often and a real good freind. Stefanie is quiet and mysterious. Jennifer is smart but quiet." Erica exclaimed. Duo smiles and says "Heh heh it sounds like me, Quatre and Heero."  
  
"Is Heero the one who knocked me out? I wanna hurt him so bad!" she says angerly.  
  
"No that was Trowa. Hes misunderstood but acually a nice guy." Duo stated with a finger out shaking.   
  
"Who else is on your team?" asked Erica curiously.  
  
"Well there is Wufei. He doesn't like many people. He just stays in his room and battles or trains with his swords." Duo said.  
  
"Swords..I have swords. Pass me my bookbag I'll show you." Erica said pointing to the black and blue bookbag. Duo passed her the bookbag while giving her an odd look. She took out two daggers with a silver and gold dragon on them. Then she took out her folding wooden swords. Then slowly she took out her shorter, sharper sword.  
  
"See. I love swords! I'v had them ever since I was a little girl." she said in a sing song voice.  
  
Duo was amazed. He had never seen any one like her. Even when she was in obvious pain she still could have a smile on her face. "I can show you who Wufei is if you like." he said.  
Her eyes went large and glassy. "Oh Duo your a sweety but how can I move with a broken leg?"   
  
Duo got a pair of crutches and showed her how to use them. First he had to adjust it because they were too large for her.  
  
"Now just like I showed you." instructed Duo.  
  
"O.K. Like this..." she said moving wobbly on the crutches.  
  
"Good now follow me." answered Duo.  
  
"Wait come her real fast." Erica said with a kinda, look in her eye. He went over to her and she lunged herself against his chest and sqeazed him tightly.   
  
"Thank you Duo.' she said. Then she hugged him again.  
  
"Right this way." Duo said smiling.  
  
It took a while for them to make it to Wufei's room. Once there Duo knocked on his door.  
  
"Wufei, I wanna show you someone. They're interested in swords like you. They showed me a couple and they looked really cool." Duo said leaning against the door.  
The door flung open and Wufei was in the door way. He looked down and saw the girl on crutches.  
  
"Is this the truth. A woman owning a sword. That is unbelieveable" said Wufei turning away.  
  
"Hey Mr. Grouchy. I hobbled all this way and this is how you act. Come on show respect." said Erica angrily.  
  
"Women are weak they deserve no respect." he said and shut the door.  
Erica's eyes were darker and Duo could see she was mad.   
  
"That little jerk what does he mean women are weak. Ooo I'll show him, just wait till I get a hold of him in the hall. Ooo" said Erica grumply.  
  
Duo watched her as she went down the hall. He knew she was something special. Was she really to be trusted though? What about her "friends" should he be watchful. He decided he'd watch her for now.   
  
She went into the kitchen where Quatre was cooking something. She went next to him.  
  
"Hey watya cooking? Smells good!" she said while looking over his sholder.   
  
He turned around and said "Well you'll see when its time for lunch, you'll just have to wait till then." She turned and muttered something under her breathe.   
  
"Why don't you go take a warm shower and when you come out it should be done." Quatre said seeing she looked upset.  
  
"Well what am I supposed to wear?" she said looking down at her blood stained clothes.  
  
"I washed a pair of jeans and and shirt that I saw in your Gundam. The...other things have also been washed." he said looking down in embarrassment.  
She turned red. "Well where can I take one? I mean, where's the bathroom."   
He directed her down the hall and up an elevator. It stopped at the second floor and they got off. He showed her a large bathroom with a hot tub and shower.   
  
"Whoah!!! All right!" she said looking into the huge bathroom.  
  
"The clothes are in the top drawer in the room connected with this bathroom. Its vacant, so you can use it now that your moving." Quatre said closing the door and rushing down the stairs to check the thing he was baking.  
  
She undressed and threw her clothes down as she turned on the shower. She could see the scar on her leg where she got hurt. She turned the other way to make sure the door was locked. She didn't want any unexpected guests to see her like that. She stepped in the shower and let the hot water drip on her sore body. It felt good on her back and neck. She grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair. She made her hair spiked but it fell to one side because it was too thick and long. She conditioned it and rinsed it carefully. She opened the shower curtain slightly. She wanted to make sure no one was in there and that she had a towel. The towel was hanging next to the shower on a rack and she bumped her head on it as she poked her head out. She cleaned the rest of her body and grabbed the towel fast and stepped out as soon as she wasn't dripping. She dried herself off and put her clothes on. She got her dirty ones and took out the brush that was in her big pocket. She brushed her long light brown hair carefully and studied herself in the mirror. Then she looked down and studied what she put on. She was wearing her baggy black jeans with a baggy dark blue shirt which said "The only good clown is a dead clown" she laughed at the expression. Then she said "Hmm I wondered where this shirt went. Heh heh." She got her old clothes and threw them into the hamper in her new room.  
Like the bathroom, it too was large and had many mirrors. The bed had red veltvety sheets and the head board had pictures of roses which where painted white and black.   
  
Erica stepped out of the room and tried to find the elevator. She found it easily but she wasn't happy with the person who was in the elevator with her. It was Wufei. His dark hair shined, and his dark eyes were full of mystery. He turned around and moved to the other side of the elevator when she came in it. She gave him a mean look and he returned the look. They didn't speak on the way down, until it stopped suddenly. Erica fell to ground with a thump. She got up and rubbed her back.   
  
"Oww, what the hell happened?" she said with a tear falling down her cheek. Wufei opened the control pannel and started to move around the buttons. Erica looked behind him in attempt to see what he was doing.  
  
"Damn thing, why in the hell won't you work!" he said hitting the box. He slammed the box shut and turned around. She opened the box and started to rearrange the wires. Wufei turned and stared at her angerly.  
  
"It won't work, just wait till someone gets here."  
  
"Wait. Let me see... Ahh, I see whats wrong." she said while putting the light green wire back into a empty slot. She shut the box and counted to five.  
  
"One... Two... Three... Four... Five..." she said and turned to Wufei.  
  
"I told you it wouln't work." he said smirking at her.  
  
She just smiled and said "Six." Just then the elevator kicked back and started to work.  
  
"Told ya. Impressed, huh?" she said smiling innocently.  
  
He turned in anger. She laughed madly. They stopped talking again.  
  
When the elevator stopped Erica didn't let Wufei out. She looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Why do you think all woman are weak? That may be true for some people, but I am not one. Here I am, trying to be as sweet as I can, but that really got me pissed. So for now on just try to show me a little bit of respect. Please." She slowly stepped out of the way of him and let him pass. Her eyes wandered down to his butt. She quickly turned the other way and slowly went back into the kitchen. She was stopped midway by Duo.  
  
"Whats wrong, Duo?" she said, still using her crutches.  
  
"You thats what. How can I be sure I can trust you?" he said looking very serious.  
  
"Well I dunno I guess you will have to trust me... or..." she said trailing off.  
  
"Or what?" Duo asked.  
  
"You can look at my bio in the Shadow Moon." she said trying to move in the direction of the Gundam.  
  
Duo took her into the room where her Gundam was being held. She slowly climbed into the gundam and turned it on. Its eyes shined with a dark green light. She quickly told Duo to climb in so he did. He had to duck because it is built for her height. He knocked his head and complained. She loaded her bio and let Duo read it. He read it slowly and she could tell he was serious. Once he was done he sat there, thinking.  
  
"Well..can you trust me. If not I can leave now that I am better. But I would like to repay you for your good deeds as you know." Erica said looking into his eyes. They were lighter now and it lacked the happy look it usually had.   
  
"Hmm...Well we'll see. I'll have to think about this." he said still staring off.  
She leaned back and kicked up her feet. She yawned lightly and her face turned light red.  
"Whats wrong?" Duo said looking at her quickly.  
  
"Hmm. Oh, nothing." she said realizing she had blushed from her thought.  
  
She leaned back up and said, "Hey, you wanna go for a ride after lunch? I can fit about 1 other person in here. So you wanna go? We can take one other. Its just an idea."   
  
"I'll talk to one the others. Who would you take?" he asked.  
  
"Who ever wants to be in a Gundam with me at the controls." she said laughing, "I won't go far since it isn't be completly fixed. I can show you guys how to program your Gundam's to repair themselves after the ride, if you like."  
  
He smirked. "Why not?"  
  
Duo decided he'd take Wufei along with him, at least he'd have someone to talk while he's being dragged along with a maniac at the wheels of a strange new Gundam. Erica didn't seem to like Wufei very much, although she had a strange sexual desire for him. She had no clue as to what it was.   
  
"Erica, you ready?" exclaimed Duo as he boarded the Deathscythe-Hell. He was eager to experiment a new manuever he thought up. Maybe an attack on an enemy base would be necessary.   
  
"Yeah. Well, where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise. I decided that I won't be taking one of the other pilots with me, though, because I will be practicing something new."  
  
"Okay then, Duo, whatever floats your boat."   
  
"Or Gundam?"  
  
"Yes, Duo, or Gundam."  
  
They decided it would just be them two and Trowa departing then. Trowa made sure he had completely stocked his ammo before they set out. Duo had tinkered with his beam scythe, so now he can weild it like a beam sword, only shorter but with a stronger beam. He also attached 9 AGM-65 Maverick missiles to his right arm for assault. Trowa came out with 2 disposable double gatlings strapped on his back and a disposable double gatling in his right hand. His beam gatling was still on his left arm, where he left it. The Shadow Moon was equipped with it's customized GP-130 80mm machine cannon, its standard beam saber (kinda like the one carried by the Wing Zero) and it went out with the other two gundams equipped with 3 spare ammo clips for its customized machine cannon. It had it's cannon stored on its back, and carried a Dobergun with it for heavy firepower.   
  
"This is Trowa. Ready for deployment."  
  
"Duo here. I'm ready to fight."  
  
"Erica here. Let's do this!"  
  
They left for the Oz base that Erica attacked earlier. They expected the defenses to be up, so that would be why they added the extra weaponry. But when they arrived, there was something that they didn't expect. A military unit was attacking the base fiercely, but losing badly. They were grossly outnumbered, and Oz was sticking it to them.   
  
"Running an identification check on those unidentified mobile suits!" exclaimed Erica as she charged into battle and put her beam saber through the torso of a Leo.   
  
"I can't identify them! What in hell are they?" yelled Trowa as he cautiously entered the battle. He opened up with a hellfire of bullets on some of the Leos before deciding to attack the unregistered mobile suits.   
  
"Identify yourself! Are you friend or foe?" yelled Duo, as he was dodging shell fire from a squad of heavily armed Leos.   
  
"I am Commander Char Aznable, and I command the Zeon militia. We are here to stop Oz, for they have destroyed many of our bases. There are not many Zeon left, and we need to take out the enemy while we can! Help us if Oz is your enemy, for those with common enemies should become common allies!" He motioned with his mobile suit for the Gundam pilots to follow him. "AMS-119 Geara Doga unit, launch your sturm-faust rockets! We must crush them now!"  
  
Trowa sent a private transmission to Duo and Erica. "Guys, I don't know about him. Do you trust him?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna go to see if he's sincere to his word. If not, then there shouldn't be any reason on why I can't escape. Erica, are you in or out?"  
  
"Um.... why not! I'll go with you, Duo."  
  
"Hurry up if you guys are coming! My forces can't hold on much longer!" cried the mysterious leader of the Zeon militia. Duo and Erica strafed to his side, as they launched a head on attack through the center of the force. Char pulled out his beam tomahawk and cut through a few suits. Erica dropped the dobergun after a few rounds were fired and unloaded some ammunition onto the Leos. Duo launches his 9 Maverick missiles at gun turret emplacements as he charged at full speed toward one of the commander Leo suits.  
  
"So, who are you? C'mon, we're helping you out, now spill the info! What are you doing here, why are you here, and what is your purpose!" Erica wasn't about to get shot down again, especially since she was back at the same Oz base that she was taken out at previously.  
  
"I'll tell you later, now isn't the time for talk! We must defeat them, no matter what the cost!" Char turned and fired his beam shotgun and wiped out 3 more suits. He flew up and did a kick to the side of a Leo. It nearly bent in half on impact as it flew into another suit. The two exploded within a few seconds.   
  
"I'm going to infiltrate the other side! Do you mind if I take 5 of your pilots?" yelled Duo as he started to pick up Erica's dropped Dobergun.   
  
"Just bring them back alive. Units 5 through 10, follow the devilish suit!" commanded Char.  
  
Duo readied the Dobergun and shot a single shot and knocked out three of the five he was determined to take out. He shot once again and knocked out the other two. The pilots excaped before their gundam's were destroyed. Erica gathered the 5 pilots and set off to destroy more of her enemy.  
  
"Hey Duo, I can take out about 10 more but my saber is running low on energy, I've been barely scratched, but I went a little over board on the saber."  
  
"I'm sure Char and I can take out the others if your saber runs out. Wheres Trowa?"  
  
Duo sent a transmission to Trowa, "Trowa where are you, your missing all the fun!" He waited but there was no answer.  
  
"Erica, I can't get a hold of Trowa, where the hell could he be? How can you lose a big gundam like the Heavyarms?"  
  
"I'll go look for him, he could be in serious trouble."   
  
The Shadow Moon flew twords the spot where they last saw Trowa. Suddenly a large amount of Leos came after it.  
  
"Heh heh heh Don't think your getting away that easy." one of the Oz pilots yelled while attempting to charge her from behind.  
  
"Your really starting to annoy me. Get away!" yelled Erica while using her whip to pull the enemies closer to her gundam. She shot a blast and the mobile suits exploded in her whip.   
  
A shot hit her from behind. Another group was coming for her. These seemed familar. Could they be the ones who got her before? She decided she wouldn't worry about it. She'd just destroy these and then try to find Trowa again. She sped towards them and slit their mobile suits in half with the cresent moon that was on top of her gundam's head. She smiled and laughed.  
  
"You were lucky the first time, looks like the luck has rubbed off on me..heh heh heh."  
  
She continued her search. After knocking out a couple more mobile suits she found Trowa surrounded by Leos. She sent him a transmission.  
  
"Looks like you could use a little help. Well here I am."   
  
"Just get them Erica, I'm out of ammo"   
  
She used her whip and split them in half. Then Trowa and her went back to help Duo and Char.   
  
"He seems like he can be trusted Trowa. I don't blame you for being cautious, though."  
  
"Still, I'd just watch out. Duo tends to trust the wrong kind of people."  
  
They found Duo and Char with many destroyed mobile suits at their feet.  
  
"Hey, you guys missed all the fun. Trowa, why didn't you answer me? I tried to comunicate, but I got no answer."   
  
"Its because I was kinda busy. I ran out of ammo and I was surrounded."  
  
"Ohhhhh.."   
  
"Looks like we got all of them. Thank you for your help. Maybe I can repay the favor and help you someday." said Char flying away from the three of them.  
  
" Speaking of repaying favors, Duo did you ever ask them?"  
  
"I have to wait till I get all of them together Erica, just try to calm down first."  
  
"Ask us what? Are you two keeping something from me?"  
  
"I'll tell you when the others are with you."  
  
"Its getting late. We missed lunch but maybe we can make it back in time to get dinner."  
  
They left the destroyed Oz base and headed home. Once hom they were surprised to see three new people there.  
  
" Michelle, Jen, Stefanie? How did you guys get here?" exclaimed Erica with tears coming from her eyes.  
  
" We traced your phone call and climbed in our Gundams and flew here, but when we got here you weren't here. Quatre said you guys went for a ride. So we waited here." said Stefanie walking towards her friend.  
  
"We also got to meet the others. So I guess this would be Duo." said Michelle, walking behind him and back in front of him. "Hmm"  
  
"We also got to meet Wufei." said Jennifer, looking mad.  
  
"Oh isn't he just the sweetest guy you'd ever want to come across. Boy I'd feel completely safe alone with him in a dark alleyway." said Erica sarcastically.  
  
They all laughed and walked into the kitchen. All of a sudden Wufei popped behind Erica.  
  
"I heard that." he said looking very upset at the sarcasm.  
  
She laughed nervously and turned red. The rest of them laughed. They all ate dinner and Erica showed her friends where they could stay.   
  
"O.K. you guys will love this room, ready?" exclaimed Erica, while opening the door.  
  
The four girls walked in. The three of them ran around the room talking about how nice it looked. They got blankets and sheets and made three beds on the floor.  
  
"Boy, just like old times huh guys."  
  
"Yeah, hopfully Erica will keep calm during this one."  
  
They all laughed. Erica stood up and jumped around the room acting like a seven year old.  
  
"You guys thought it was funny then, what makes you think it won't be funny now?"  
  
They laughed and they all got up and imitated her. They started to talk about when they were younger and before you know it all but Erica were asleep. Erica desided not to desturb them so she went wondering around the house. She walked into the livingroom. She looked at the bookcase. It was full of old books that were kept in great condition. She took one of them out and began to read it. Suddenly she heard a noise from in the kitchen. She got up to see who or what it was. She was plesently surprised to see Wufei there pouring himself a glass of Pepsi. She startled him and he dropped his glass on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry I thought no one was up. Here let me help you." She grabbed some paper towels and knelt down to clean up the spilled drink. He knelt down to help her.   
  
"Its fine I'll clean it myself." He said taking the towels from her hand.   
  
She stood there amazed how one person could be so rude. She sighed and poured him another glass. She took the used paper towles and threw them in the trash.   
  
"Wufei, I need to know one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How come you have to be so inconsiderate towards me? Did I upset you in some way?"  
  
"I'm not the rude one. Everything in this damn world is wrong. Nothing can be fine. The world upsets me."  
  
She looked into his eyes. They were so dark. Mysterious yet somehow handsom at the same time.   
  
"Not everything in this world is wrong. Somethings are right. You know it, I can see it in your eyes. You can't change what has already happened Wufei. Yet, you can always start anew. Find something or..."  
  
"Yes. Continue."  
  
"Nothing I'm sorry just ignore me. I just thought..."  
  
"Thought what?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm sorry I disturbed you."  
  
She headed for the doorway. She was stopped suddenly by Wufei's hand in hers. She turned around and he leaned towards her ear.  
  
"You're right. I can't change the past but I have control of my future."  
  
she stood there amazed by his kind words. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to be caught in this moment forever. They leaned closer together. Finnally there lips met. They kissed deeply. Until they heard a voice.  
  
"Aww isn't that cute. Wufei I didn't think you'd ever do it but you did...awwww."  
  
It was Duo. Wufei turned around quickly and blushed slightly.  
  
"You sly fox. heh heh heh. I have to hand it to you, you know just what to say."  
  
Erica grabbed Duo by his shirt, and leaned towards his ear.  
  
"Damn you. He finally seemed happy. You just had to say something. You had to pop up at that moment."  
  
She stormed in the elevature. Duo looked at Wufei.  
  
"You saw non of this Maxwell. This never happened understand."  
  
"Under one condition. You tell me that you like her and mean it, then you go up and see her. This time I won't show up."  
  
Wufei paused.  
  
"Well tell me or I'll tell."  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
"Now go tell her that. Make her feel welcomed.  
  
Wufei ran into the elevature after her and searched frantically. After going in and out of many rooms he found her. She was curled up in the library. She was crying. He went up to her and pushed her hair away from her face. She looked up and quickly looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry Wufei. I shouldn't have been there."  
  
"Its not your fault or mine. As you said you can't change the past."  
  
She looked up.  
  
"But you can always change your future."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her cheek.   
  
"I have already chosen my future. And I need to tell you something."  
  
She looked up.  
  
"What."  
  
He wiped the tears from her cheeks. And kissed her again.  
  
"That I want you to be included in my future."  
  
She smiled and hugged him tightly. Unknown to them Duo was once again watching them. He smiled and vanished down the hall. Erica rushed back into her room. She fell fast asleep smiling. 


	2. Yes or No?

She ran with the taste of blood fresh in her mouth. Why did they always come and fight her? She climed wobbly into her Gundam,The Shadow Moon.She flew trying to out wit the people following her. Finally she lost them. Unfortuantly the fight didn't cease there. A new person was shooting at her. She shot a couple of shots but it was no good they had surrounded her. She tryed to escape but there was no way out.Finnally a shot came and the Gundam fell quickly to the ground. The pilots who were shooting at her, the Oz pilots, came to see if they had finished the job. They looked at the girls limp body lying there motionless. They quickly ran off. For days she lie there in pain. She couldn't move her legs were broken so she tryed to scream. No one came. She was about to lose all hope when she saw a light in the sky. It was another Gundam. She grabbed the gun with the remaining strength and shot into the air. She was not afriad of death so she made that clear to the pilot. When the Gundam landed and a brown haired man came out.   
  
"I am not afraid of death so kill me if you wish." she said while looking into the pilots eyes.  
  
"As you wish." said the man while knocking her against the head with his gun. She fainted.   
  
When she woke up a blonde man was sitting next to her with a warm cloth in his hands. The girl shuttered and attempted to stand up. It was no use she was too weak.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not an enemy. My name is Quatre. Trowa brought you in. He said you looked pretty banged up." said the blonde man.   
  
"Shadow Moon! Where is my Gundam? Did he destroy it? Don't let him have destroyed it." the girl stated.  
  
"Heh heh don't worry he didn't destroy it. Its here being repaired." said Quatre. Just then a boy with a long braide came in.   
  
"So I see shes awake. Some Gundam she has. Its barly scratched." he said.   
  
"Thats because its programmed to repeir itsself." the girl said.   
  
The braided boy was shocked. "How the hell did you get it to do that?"   
  
"Easy just...." she stoppped. "Its nothing..Just leave it be for a coupple of days and it'll be fine" she said while pounding her head into the pillow. Quatre and the boy looked at her.   
  
"When should she be better Quatre?" said the braided boy.  
  
"She should be O.K. tommorow shes been asleep awhile. Keep an eye on her while I make the food." he said. Quatre quietly leaving the room.   
  
"Whats your name?" the girl said.  
  
"Huh..oh I'm Duo Maxwell. Who might you be?" the boy said.   
  
"Aren't you from Oz?" the girl said.   
  
"No! We're trying to get them." Duo said standing up.   
  
"Oh..I'm sorry..My name is Erica. Last I remember I was fighting OZ pilots I'm sorry." said the girl slowly. She stopped, tears were streaming down her cheeks.   
  
Duo put his hand on her sholder "Hey its O.K. I didn't mean to yell." She stopped and said.   
  
"When can I get out of this bed? I can't stay here long I have people who are probably worried. I need to go as soon as I can. Your good deads will not go un paid. Name the price and you may have it." said Erica looking into Duo's coal blue eyes.   
  
"We don't want any money." said Duo holding her back.  
  
"Then let me and my freinds join you to battle the Oz. I must thank you somehow. This is the only way I can think of. Please..." exclaimed Erica with deep meaning.  
  
"I'll ask the others. Maybe you could. But if not you have to leave, understand. I am sorry." said Duo getting up to leave.   
  
"Duo wait. Do you have a phone I need to tell my freinds I'm O.K?" said Erica attempting to move over.  
  
"Yeah just stay there." stated Duo going into the other room. He got the phone and handed it to Erica. He sat down next to her. Erica dialed the phone quickly, Duo couldn't see the numbers she pushed.  
  
"Hello, Michelle. Yeah its me. I'm O.K. some boys helped me. How are the others. Good. Listen I'll be coming back tommorow but I have something to ask you. I have to see if its alright first before I ask you. O.K. Thank you. Tell everyone I'm O.K. and that I send my love. Bye." she said.  
  
He could only hear muffles in the backround and he couldn't make them out. She handed him the phone and said Thanks again.  
  
"So how many friends would be willing to join us?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"Well there's three. Stephanie who pilots the Shadow Cat. Then there's Michelle who pilots the Tiger Scythe. Finnally there's Jenifer who pilots the Sakame. Michelle is hyper often and a real good freind. Stefanie is quiet and mysterious. Jennifer is smart but quiet." Erica exclaimed. Duo smiles and says "Heh heh it sounds like me, Quatre and Heero."  
  
"Is Heero the one who knocked me out? I wanna hurt him so bad!" she says angerly.  
  
"No that was Trowa. Hes misunderstood but acually a nice guy." Duo stated with a finger out shaking.   
  
"Who else is on your team?" asked Erica curiously.  
  
"Well there is Wufei. He doesn't like many people. He just stays in his room and battles or trains with his swords." Duo said.  
  
"Swords..I have swords. Pass me my bookbag I'll show you." Erica said pointing to the black and blue bookbag. Duo passed her the bookbag while giving her an odd look. She took out two daggers with a silver and gold dragon on them. Then she took out her folding wooden swords. Then slowly she took out her shorter, sharper sword.  
  
"See. I love swords! I'v had them ever since I was a little girl." she said in a sing song voice.  
  
Duo was amazed. He had never seen any one like her. Even when she was in obvious pain she still could have a smile on her face. "I can show you who Wufei is if you like." he said.  
Her eyes went large and glassy. "Oh Duo your a sweety but how can I move with a sprained leg?"   
  
Duo got a pair of crutches and showed her how to use them. First he had to adjust it because they were too large for her.  
  
"Now just like I showed you." instructed Duo.  
  
"O.K. Like this..." she said moving wobbly on the crutches.  
  
"Good now follow me." answered Duo.  
  
It took a while for them to make it to Wufei's room. Once there Duo knocked on his door.  
  
"Wufei, I wanna show you someone. They're interested in swords like you. They showed me a couple and they looked really cool." Duo said leaning against the door.  
The door flung open and Wufei was in the door way. He looked down and saw the girl on crutches.  
  
"Is this the truth. A woman owning a sword. That is unbelieveable" said Wufei turning away.  
  
"Hey Mr. Grouchy. I hobbled all this way and this is how you act. Come on show respect." said Erica angrily.  
  
"Women are weak they deserve no respect." he said and shut the door.  
Erica's eyes were darker and Duo could see she was mad.   
  
"That little jerk what does he mean women are weak. Ooo I'll show him, just wait till I get a hold of him in the hall. Ooo" said Erica grumply.  
  
Duo watched her as she went down the hall. He knew she was something special. Was she really to be trusted though? What about her "friends" should he be watchful. He decided he'd watch her for now.   
  
She went into the kitchen where Quatre was cooking something. She went next to him.  
  
"Hey watya cooking? Smells good!" she said while looking over his sholder.   
  
He turned around and said "Well you'll see when its time for lunch, you'll just have to wait till then." She turned and muttered something under her breathe.   
  
"Why don't you go take a warm shower and when you come out it should be done." Quatre said seeing she looked upset.  
  
"Well what am I supposed to wear?" she said looking down at her blood stained clothes.  
  
"I washed a pair of jeans and and shirt that I saw in your Gundam. The...other things have also been washed." he said looking down in embarrassment.  
She turned red. "Well where can I take one? I mean, where's the bathroom."   
He directed her down the hall and up an elevator. It stopped at the second floor and they got off. He showed her a large bathroom with a hot tub and shower.   
  
"Whoah!!! All right!" she said looking into the huge bathroom.  
  
"The clothes are in the top drawer in the room connected with this bathroom. Its vacant, so you can use it now that your moving." Quatre said closing the door and rushing down the stairs to check the thing he was baking.  
  
She undressed and threw her clothes down as she turned on the shower. She could see the scar on her leg where she got hurt. She turned the other way to make sure the door was locked. She didn't want any unexpected guests to see her like that. She stepped in the shower and let the hot water drip on her sore body. It felt good on her back and neck. She grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair. She made her hair spiked but it fell to one side because it was too thick and long. She conditioned it and rinsed it carefully. She opened the shower curtain slightly. She wanted to make sure no one was in there and that she had a towel. The towel was hanging next to the shower on a rack and she bumped her head on it as she poked her head out. She cleaned the rest of her body and grabbed the towel fast and stepped out as soon as she wasn't dripping. She dried herself off and put her clothes on. She got her dirty ones and took out the brush that was in her big pocket. She brushed her long light brown hair carefully and studied herself in the mirror. Then she looked down and studied what she put on. She was wearing her baggy black jeans with a baggy dark blue shirt which said "The only good clown is a dead clown" she laughed at the expression. Then she said "Hmm I wondered where this shirt went. Heh heh." She got her old clothes and threw them into the hamper in her new room.  
Like the bathroom, it too was large and had many mirrors. The bed had red veltvety sheets and the head board had pictures of roses which where painted white and black.   
  
Erica stepped out of the room and tried to find the elevator. She found it easily but she wasn't happy with the person who was in the elevator with her. It was Wufei. His dark hair shined, and his dark eyes were full of mystery. He turned around and moved to the other side of the elevator when she came in it. She gave him a mean look and he returned the look. They didn't speak on the way down, until it stopped suddenly. Erica fell to ground with a thump. She got up and rubbed her back.   
  
"Oww, what the hell happened?" she said with a tear falling down her cheek. Wufei opened the control pannel and started to move around the buttons. Erica looked behind him in attempt to see what he was doing.  
  
"Damn thing, why in the hell won't you work!" he said hitting the box. He slammed the box shut and turned around. She opened the box and started to rearrange the wires. Wufei turned and stared at her angerly.  
  
"It won't work, just wait till someone gets here."  
  
"Wait. Let me see... Ahh, I see whats wrong." she said while putting the light green wire back into a empty slot. She shut the box and counted to five.  
  
"One... Two... Three... Four... Five..." she said and turned to Wufei.  
  
"I told you it wouln't work." he said smirking at her.  
  
She just smiled and said "Six." Just then the elevator kicked back and started to work.  
  
"Told ya. Impressed, huh?" she said smiling innocently.  
  
He turned in anger. She laughed madly. They stopped talking again.  
  
When the elevator stopped Erica didn't let Wufei out. She looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Why do you think all woman are weak? That may be true for some people, but I am not one. Here I am, trying to be as sweet as I can, but that really got me pissed. So for now on just try to show me a little bit of respect. Please." She slowly stepped out of the way of him and let him pass. Her eyes wandered down to his butt. She quickly turned the other way and slowly went back into the kitchen. She was stopped midway by Duo.  
  
"Whats wrong, Duo?" she said, still using her crutches.  
  
"You thats what. How can I be sure I can trust you?" he said looking very serious.  
  
"Well I dunno I guess you will have to trust me... or..." she said trailing off.  
  
"Or what?" Duo asked.  
  
"You can look at my bio in the Shadow Moon." she said trying to move in the direction of the Gundam.  
  
Duo took her into the room where her Gundam was being held. She slowly climbed into the gundam and turned it on. Its eyes shined with a dark green light. She quickly told Duo to climb in so he did. He had to duck because it is built for her height. He knocked his head and complained. She loaded her bio and let Duo read it. He read it slowly and she could tell he was serious. Once he was done he sat there, thinking.  
  
"Well..can you trust me. If not I can leave now that I am better. But I would like to repay you for your good deeds as you know." Erica said looking into his eyes. They were lighter now and it lacked the happy look it usually had.   
  
"Hmm...Well we'll see. I'll have to think about this." he said still staring off.  
She leaned back and kicked up her feet. She yawned lightly and her face turned light red.  
"Whats wrong?" Duo said looking at her quickly.  
  
"Hmm. Oh, nothing." she said realizing she had blushed from her thought.  
  
She leaned back up and said, "Hey, you wanna go for a ride after lunch? I can fit about 1 other person in here. So you wanna go? We can take one other. Its just an idea."   
  
"I'll talk to one the others. Who would you take?" he asked.  
  
"Who ever wants to be in a Gundam with me at the controls." she said laughing, "I won't go far since it isn't be completly fixed. I can show you guys how to program your Gundam's to repair themselves after the ride, if you like."  
  
He smirked. "Why not?"  
  
Duo decided he'd take Wufei along with him, at least he'd have someone to talk while he's being dragged along with a maniac at the wheels of a strange new Gundam. Erica didn't seem to like Wufei very much, although she had a strange sexual desire for him. She had no clue as to what it was.   
  
"Erica, you ready?" exclaimed Duo as he boarded the Deathscythe-Hell. He was eager to experiment a new manuever he thought up. Maybe an attack on an enemy base would be necessary.   
  
"Yeah. Well, where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise. I decided that I won't be taking one of the other pilots with me, though, because I will be practicing something new."  
  
"Okay then, Duo, whatever floats your boat."   
  
"Or Gundam?"  
  
"Yes, Duo, or Gundam."  
  
They decided it would just be them two and Trowa departing then. Trowa made sure he had completely stocked his ammo before they set out. Duo had tinkered with his beam scythe, so now he can weild it like a beam sword, only shorter but with a stronger beam. He also attached 9 AGM-65 Maverick missiles to his right arm for assault. Trowa came out with 2 disposable double gatlings strapped on his back and a disposable double gatling in his right hand. His beam gatling was still on his left arm, where he left it. The Shadow Moon was equipped with it's customized GP-130 80mm machine cannon, its standard beam saber (kinda like the one carried by the Wing Zero) and it went out with the other two gundams equipped with 3 spare ammo clips for its customized machine cannon. It had it's cannon stored on its back, and carried a Dobergun with it for heavy firepower.   
  
"This is Trowa. Ready for deployment."  
  
"Duo here. I'm ready to fight."  
  
"Erica here. Let's do this!"  
  
They left for the Oz base that Erica attacked earlier. They expected the defenses to be up, so that would be why they added the extra weaponry. But when they arrived, there was something that they didn't expect. A military unit was attacking the base fiercely, but losing badly. They were grossly outnumbered, and Oz was sticking it to them.   
  
"Running an identification check on those unidentified mobile suits!" exclaimed Erica as she charged into battle and put her beam saber through the torso of a Leo.   
  
"I can't identify them! What in hell are they?" yelled Trowa as he cautiously entered the battle. He opened up with a hellfire of bullets on some of the Leos before deciding to attack the unregistered mobile suits.   
  
"Identify yourself! Are you friend or foe?" yelled Duo, as he was dodging shell fire from a squad of heavily armed Leos.   
  
"I am Commander Char Aznable, and I command the Zeon militia. We are here to stop Oz, for they have destroyed many of our bases. There are not many Zeon left, and we need to take out the enemy while we can! Help us if Oz is your enemy, for those with common enemies should become common allies!" He motioned with his mobile suit for the Gundam pilots to follow him. "AMS-119 Geara Doga unit, launch your sturm-faust rockets! We must crush them now!"  
  
Trowa sent a private transmission to Duo and Erica. "Guys, I don't know about him. Do you trust him?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna go to see if he's sincere to his word. If not, then there shouldn't be any reason on why I can't escape. Erica, are you in or out?"  
  
"Um.... why not! I'll go with you, Duo."  
  
"Hurry up if you guys are coming! My forces can't hold on much longer!" cried the mysterious leader of the Zeon militia. Duo and Erica strafed to his side, as they launched a head on attack through the center of the force. Char pulled out his beam tomahawk and cut through a few suits. Erica dropped the dobergun after a few rounds were fired and unloaded some ammunition onto the Leos. Duo launches his 9 Maverick missiles at gun turret emplacements as he charged at full speed toward one of the commander Leo suits.  
  
"So, who are you? C'mon, we're helping you out, now spill the info! What are you doing here, why are you here, and what is your purpose!" Erica wasn't about to get shot down again, especially since she was back at the same Oz base that she was taken out at previously.  
  
"I'll tell you later, now isn't the time for talk! We must defeat them, no matter what the cost!" Char turned and fired his beam shotgun and wiped out 3 more suits. He flew up and did a kick to the side of a Leo. It nearly bent in half on impact as it flew into another suit. The two exploded within a few seconds.   
  
"I'm going to infiltrate the other side! Do you mind if I take 5 of your pilots?" yelled Duo as he started to pick up Erica's dropped Dobergun.   
  
"Just bring them back alive. Units 5 through 10, follow the devilish suit!" commanded Char.  
  
Duo readied the Dobergun and shot a single shot and knocked out three of the five he was determined to take out. He shot once again and knocked out the other two. The pilots excaped before their gundam's were destroyed. Erica gathered the 5 pilots and set off to destroy more of her enemy.  
  
"Hey Duo, I can take out about 10 more but my saber is running low on energy, I've been barely scratched, but I went a little over board on the saber."  
  
"I'm sure Char and I can take out the others if your saber runs out. Wheres Trowa?"  
  
Duo sent a transmission to Trowa, "Trowa where are you, your missing all the fun!" He waited but there was no answer.  
  
"Erica, I can't get a hold of Trowa, where the hell could he be? How can you lose a big gundam like the Heavyarms?"  
  
"I'll go look for him, he could be in serious trouble."   
  
The Shadow Moon flew twords the spot where they last saw Trowa. Suddenly a large amount of Leos came after it.  
  
"Heh heh heh Don't think your getting away that easy." one of the Oz pilots yelled while attempting to charge her from behind.  
  
"Your really starting to annoy me. Get away!" yelled Erica while using her whip to pull the enemies closer to her gundam. She shot a blast and the mobile suits exploded in her whip.   
  
A shot hit her from behind. Another group was coming for her. These seemed familar. Could they be the ones who got her before? She decided she wouldn't worry about it. She'd just destroy these and then try to find Trowa again. She sped towards them and slit their mobile suits in half with the cresent moon that was on top of her gundam's head. She smiled and laughed.  
  
"You were lucky the first time, looks like the luck has rubbed off on me..heh heh heh."  
  
She continued her search. After knocking out a couple more mobile suits she found Trowa surrounded by Leos. She sent him a transmission.  
  
"Looks like you could use a little help. Well here I am."   
  
"Just get them Erica, I'm out of ammo"   
  
She used her whip and split them in half. Then Trowa and her went back to help Duo and Char.   
  
"He seems like he can be trusted Trowa. I don't blame you for being cautious, though."  
  
"Still, I'd just watch out. Duo tends to trust the wrong kind of people."  
  
They found Duo and Char with many destroyed mobile suits at their feet.  
  
"Hey, you guys missed all the fun. Trowa, why didn't you answer me? I tried to comunicate, but I got no answer."   
  
"Its because I was kinda busy. I ran out of ammo and I was surrounded."  
  
"Ohhhhh.."   
  
"Looks like we got all of them. Thank you for your help. Maybe I can repay the favor and help you someday." said Char flying away from the three of them.  
  
" Speaking of repaying favors, Duo did you ever ask them?"  
  
"I have to wait till I get all of them together Erica, just try to calm down first."  
  
"Ask us what? Are you two keeping something from me?"  
  
"I'll tell you when the others are with you."  
  
"Its getting late. We missed lunch but maybe we can make it back in time to get dinner."  
  
They left the destroyed Oz base and headed home. Once hom they were surprised to see three new people there.  
  
" Michelle, Jen, Stefanie? How did you guys get here?" exclaimed Erica with tears coming from her eyes.  
  
" We traced your phone call and climbed in our Gundams and flew here, but when we got here you weren't here. Quatre said you guys went for a ride. So we waited here." said Stefanie walking towards her friend.  
  
"We also got to meet the others. So I guess this would be Duo." said Michelle, walking behind him and back in front of him. "Hmm"  
  
"We also got to meet Wufei." said Jennifer, looking mad.  
  
"Oh isn't he just the sweetest guy you'd ever want to come across. Boy I'd feel completely safe alone with him in a dark alleyway." said Erica sarcastically.  
  
They all laughed and walked into the kitchen. All of a sudden Wufei popped behind Erica.  
  
"I heard that." he said looking very upset at the sarcasm.  
  
She laughed nervously and turned red. The rest of them laughed. They all ate dinner and Erica showed her friends where they could stay.   
  
"O.K. you guys will love this room, ready?" exclaimed Erica, while opening the door.  
  
The four girls walked in. The three of them ran around the room talking about how nice it looked. They got blankets and sheets and made three beds on the floor.  
  
"Boy, just like old times huh guys."  
  
"Yeah, hopfully Erica will keep calm during this one."  
  
They all laughed. Erica stood up and jumped around the room acting like a seven year old.  
  
"You guys thought it was funny then, what makes you think it won't be funny now?"  
  
They laughed and they all got up and imitated her. They started to talk about when they were younger and before you know it all but Erica were asleep. Erica desided not to desturb them so she went wondering around the house. She walked into the livingroom. She looked at the bookcase. It was full of old books that were kept in great condition. She took one of them out and began to read it. Suddenly she heard a noise from in the kitchen. She got up to see who or what it was. She was plesently surprised to see Wufei there pouring himself a glass of Pepsi. She startled him and he dropped his glass on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry I thought no one was up. Here let me help you." She grabbed some paper towels and knelt down to clean up the spilled drink. He knelt down to help her.   
  
"Its fine I'll clean it myself." He said taking the towels from her hand.   
  
She stood there amazed how one person could be so rude. She sighed and poured him another glass. She took the used paper towles and threw them in the trash.   
  
"Wufei, I need to know one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How come you have to be so inconsiderate towards me? Did I upset you in some way?"  
  
"I'm not the rude one. Everything in this damn world is wrong. Nothing can be fine. The world upsets me."  
  
She looked into his eyes. They were so dark. Mysterious yet somehow handsom at the same time.   
  
"Not everything in this world is wrong. Somethings are right. You know it, I can see it in your eyes. You can't change what has already happened Wufei. Yet, you can always start anew. Find something or..."  
  
"Yes. Continue."  
  
"Nothing I'm sorry just ignore me. I just thought..."  
  
"Thought what?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm sorry I disturbed you."  
  
She headed for the doorway. She was stopped suddenly by Wufei's hand in hers. She turned around and he leaned towards her ear.  
  
"You're right. I can't change the past but I have control of my future."  
  
she stood there amazed by his kind words. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to be caught in this moment forever. They leaned closer together. Finnally there lips met. They kissed deeply. Until they heard a voice.  
  
"Aww isn't that cute. Wufei I didn't think you'd ever do it but you did...awwww."  
  
It was Duo. Wufei turned around quickly and blushed slightly.  
  
"You sly fox. heh heh heh. I have to hand it to you, you know just what to say."  
  
Erica grabbed Duo by his shirt, and leaned towards his ear.  
  
"Damn you. He finally seemed happy. You just had to say something. You had to pop up at that moment."  
  
She stormed in the elevature. Duo looked at Wufei.  
  
"You saw non of this Maxwell. This never happened understand."  
  
"Under one condition. You tell me that you like her and mean it, then you go up and see her. This time I won't show up."  
  
Wufei paused.  
  
"Well tell me or I'll tell."  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
"Now go tell her that. Make her feel welcomed.  
  
Wufei ran into the elevature after her and searched frantically. After going in and out of many rooms he found her. She was curled up in the library. She was crying. He went up to her and pushed her hair away from her face. She looked up and quickly looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry Wufei. I shouldn't have been there."  
  
"Its not your fault or mine. As you said you can't change the past."  
  
She looked up.  
  
"But you can always change your future."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her cheek.   
  
"I have already chosen my future. And I need to tell you something."  
  
She looked up.  
  
"What."  
  
He wiped the tears from her cheeks. And kissed her again.  
  
"That I want you to be included in my future."  
  
She smiled and hugged him tightly. Unknown to them Duo was once again watching them. He smiled and vanished down the hall. Erica rushed back into her room. She fell fast asleep smiling.  
  
  
Jennifer was the first one to wake up the next day. She sleepily creeped over the sleeping bodies of her friends. Michelle was stretched out with her hair covering Steffanie's hand and Erica was asleep on the bed with her arms folded in front of her. She made her way into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face to wake up. Once she cleaned up her mess from the splashed water she got her clothes and got dressed. She grabbed Michelle's yellow brush and grumply pulled out the loose strands of hair which where lodged in the brush. she pulled back her dirty blonde hair into a loose pony tail. she went down stairs to see if anyone else was awake. Once she got down the stairs she bumped into Quatre who was carrying three large books.  
  
"Oh..I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I didn't know anyone else was awake yet." Jennifer stated while bending to grab the three books which fell from Quatre's thin hands.  
  
"Its quite all right. I should have watched where I was going. You're not hurt are you?"  
  
"No I'm alright. Here are your books."  
  
Quatre looked into Jennifer's soft green eyes. She was blushing and Quatre started to blush also. He wasn't paying attention to where his hand went and it touched her hand slightly. He quickly grabed the book, appologized again and made his way into the library. Jennifer watched him as he stumbled into the large room and shut the door behind him. She looked down at her hand.   
  
"Hmm. He's sweet. Kind of cute too." she said mentally.  
  
She made her way into the kitchen, grabbed a pear and made her way back into the room. When she got in there Michelle was awake slightly.  
  
"Oh good morning. Did you have a nice sleep?" wispered Jennifer  
  
'Hmmm..mmmmmm.....uhuh.."  
  
Jennifer smiled and passed her the brush. Michelle brushed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark eyes where half way shut she smiled and threw Jennifer the brush. They giggled quietly. Steffanie sturred slightly and Michelle went over to see if she was fully awake.  
  
"Pst. Hey Stefanie are you awake yet....."   
  
"Now I am Michelle. Why don't you bug Erica. Look I think she moved slightly."  
  
Michelle went over to the bed where Erica was sleeping and jumped on it. Erica opened her eyes quickly and glared at Michelle jumping.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head its morning! Wake up!!!"  
  
"Ooo Michelle I'm going to get you!"  
  
Erica quickly tried to punch Michelle but she jumped off. The two ran around the room and out the door.  
  
"We better go get them." sighed Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer and Steffanie followed their friends. They ran down the hall and into the stairs. (Litterally into the stairs) They all fell down the stairs.  
  
"Owwy!" screamed Michelle still runing from Erica.  
  
They ran into the kitchen where Heero and Duo were sitting.  
  
`"Get over here Michelle."   
  
"Calm down I was just kidding around!" said Michelle hidding beind Duo.  
  
"Hey whats going on. Whoah, hey watch where you hit." said Duo trying to get away from the two friends.  
  
Heero and Steffanie glared at them while Jennifer was trying to get them away from each other. Finnaly Erica gave up and Michelle fell to the ground while breathing heavily.  
  
"O.K. I'm done now. Well I think I got my excersize for the day" said Michelle looking up at Erica who just glared at her.  
  
"Remind me to kill you later." said Erica with a smirk.  
  
"Alrigh...hey...!" said Michelle realizing what Erica said.  
  
The others laughed besides for Steffanie and Heero who just glared at each other from opposite sides of the room.   
  
"Damn him! He stole my only weapon... my glare! That damn baka!" said Steffanie mentally.  
  
"Oo looks like a show down Who's winning?" said Michelle after she caught her breathe.  
  
"Shut up you fool!" said Steffanie still glaring at Heero.  
  
"Well I know who isn't getting any of my candy!" said Michelle running up to the room.  
  
"Shit! Get her before she gets in there!" said Erica trying to get up.  
  
Duo tryed to grab her but it was no use. Michelle started to run. Duo ran after her. Duo chased her all the way into the room. He shut the door.  
  
"O.K. from what I heard you get way too hyper with candy. So what aren't you going to get. hmmm" said Duo looking into Michelle's dark brown eyes.  
  
"I'll give you some if you let me have some. Please." Michelle gave her sad puppy dog look.  
  
Michelle went over to her bag and got out a ressee. She then went over to where Duo was sitting and told him to close his eyes. Duo did but not before giving Michelle an odd look. Once he had his eyes closed she took a half of the little ressee cup and put it in his mouth then lightly kissed him on his cheek. Duo didn't feel it though. Michelle took the other part and ate it. She smiled. 


End file.
